Extraneu
by Paulinha.p
Summary: Estranho:  adj ; 1 Alheio.  2 Esquivo. 3 Extraordinário, surpreendente. 4 Impróprio. 5 Repreensível.
1. Prólogo

_**Avisos importantes**__: _

_1. Essa fic contém spoiler do sétimo livro._

_2. Mesmo sendo baseada nos acontecimentos do último livro, peço que ignorem o epílogo, por favor. Ele não existe aqui. _

_3. Harry Potter e Cia. não me pertencem, infelizmente._

_4. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Extraneu**_

**Estranho:**_ (adj);_ **1** Alheio.** 2** Esquivo.** 3** Extraordinário, surpreendente.** 4** Impróprio.** 5** Repreensível.¹

~uUu~

_~ Sábado, 1:15 da manhã._

- Estou farto... Esgotado. Chega! - vociferou. Ele estava com raiva de alguma coisa. – Há seis anos eu tento e... Cansei. Estou exausto.

- Do que é que voc... – ele me interrompeu, de novo.

"_It's a quarter after one,  
I'm a little drunk,  
And I need you now"²_

_(_Need you now_ - Lady Antebellum)_

_² "É uma e quinze da madrugada/ Eu estou um pouco bêbedo/ E preciso de você agora"_

_~ Presente._

Jamais me esqueceria daquele momento.

Eu olhei para o relógio na parede da cozinha num reflexo automático, assim que a campainha tocou.

Era Sábado, 1:07 da manhã.

Eu não tinha dúvidas quanto a quem estaria do outro lado da porta, por isso não me importei em estar usando uma camiseta velha e extremamente larga e grande, estar descalça e com os cabelos presos de um jeito meio disforme por uma caneta. Larguei o livro que lia aberto sobre a mesa e me levantei.

Abri a porta e aconteceu a ultima coisa que eu esperava:

Me surpreendi.

Era ele, claro. Mas ele tinha bebido... E pelo que eu podia ver, não tinha bebido pouco.

Harry não bebia. Ele não gostava de beber. Mas quando o fazia, dois goles eram o suficiente para deixa-lo alegre. Naquele caso, percebi, talvez ele tenha tomado uns quatro. Parava em pé normalmente, quem não o conhece diria que ele estava sóbrio, que só era uma pessoa reservada demais... Mas os olhos dele não me enganavam.

Ele estava com uma das mãos apoiadas no batente da porta, a camisa preta com os três primeiros botões abertos, as golas levantadas, seria uma imagem engraçada se o olhar dele não deixasse evidente que ele estava enfrentando algum fantasma. Um dos tantos que ele, na verdade _nós_, tínhamos.

Nós tínhamos motivos para ter fantasmas. Vários. Muitos mesmo. Derrotamos Voldemort há seis anos. Isso nos trouxe alguns traumas.

Perdemos algum tempo mantendo um silêncio estranho. Ele não fazia nada que não fosse me olhar firme nos olhos; eu, por minha vez, não pude fazer muito... Meu cérebro meio que entrava em _standby_ sempre que Harry vinha com esse olhar. Ele estava furioso, eu podia sentir. Podia quase tocar a tensão, de tão presente que essa se fazia. Ele não estava respirando normalmente. Ele estava... estranho.

Era totalmente normal ter Harry a minha porta à hora que fosse desde que eu comprara o apartamento e morava sozinha. Ele não gostava da Mansão Black. E eu gostava de tê-lo aqui. Simples assim...

Principalmente depois do casamento fracassado dele com Gina, e meu namoro insano com Rony. Estranho... O que parecia tão certo, eu e Rony, Gina e Harry, de repente deu tão errado.

Ele já se acostumou a dormir no sofá, quando ele brigava com Gina, trocava o sofá da casa dele pelo meu. Que ele ainda me fez trocar. Porque o outro não era "fofo o suficiente", dizia ele.

Mas não era totalmente normal um Harry zangado e bêbado na minha porta. Era o contrário de normal essa situação. Era... estranho.

Eu me lembro de ter tentado perguntar qual era o problema.

Ele não me deixou falar, me interrompeu sem cerimonia nenhuma, lamentando-se de alguma coisa que era um mistério pra mim.

Voltei a tentar contato... descobrir que diabos era aquilo. Ele voltou a me interromper.

Com mais lamentações?

Não, não.

Algo bem mais estranho.

Merlin... nunca, na minha vida, tinha vivido tanta coisa estranha em um período tão curto de tempo.

Aquele, eu tenho certeza, foi e será, sempre, o momento mais estranho da minha vida.

* * *

N/a: Bom, essa era pra ser uma fic de capítulo único, mas como, sempre, SEMPRE, a história toma seu próprio rumo, acabou que ela ficou meio grandinha demais.

=D

Então eu separei em três capítulos.

A idéia dessa fic surgiu meio do nada, totalmente do nada, na verdade. Não tive muita escolha, tive de escrevê-la, e até que gostei do resultado, apesar e ser extremamente difícil narra em primeira pessoa...

Então, espero reviews para saber o que vocês acharam, afinal, é a opinião de vocês que realmente importa.

Beijoos, e até o próximo capítulo.

¹Definição extraída do **Michaelis Moderno Dicionário da Língua Portuguesa**, on-line**.**


	2. Extraneu

_**Extraneu**_

Segundo Capítulo

_~Sábado, 1:15 da manhã._

- O que... – eu comecei, mas ele não me deixou terminar. Bufou e disparou a queixar-se.

- Estou farto... Esgotado. Chega! - vociferou. Ele estava com raiva de alguma coisa. – Há seis anos eu tento e... Cansei. Estou exausto.

- Do que é que voc... – ele me interrompeu, de novo.

Harry me puxou com brutalidade pela nuca e me beijou.

Sem palavras, sem olhares, sem pedidos, sem cerimônias.

Sem me dar tempo para pestanejar.

Ele fechou uma das mãos na minha nuca e me puxou pra ele. Antes que eu pudesse entender o que tinha acontecido, os lábios dele estavam, urgentes, sobre os meus.

Antes que eu me desse conta de alguma coisa – de _qualquer_ coisa – me ouvi suspirar alto quando a língua dele, nada gentil, tocou a minha.

Eu não pude me preparar, ele me pegou com a guarda baixa, sem avisos, ou indícios.

Ele me tinha nas mãos.

E por mais bêbado que estivesse, ele sabia disso.

Tudo foi rápido... Ele continuou me beijando com selvageria, ao passo que sua mão desocupada se apossou da minha cintura, escorregou para o fim das minhas costas, me trouxe pra ele, enquanto em passos curtos, me trazia pra dentro do apartamento.

Com o pé, ele fechou a porta, que bateu, estrondosa.

Meu vizinho provavelmente reclamaria. Muito.

Se eu me importava?

No momento, não me importava com nada. Eu sequer conseguia pensar... estava com sérias dificuldades para respirar no meio de todo aquele alvoroço que Harry estava provocando.

Meu vizinho?

Por Merlin!

Danem-se _todos_ os vizinhos do mundo.

Fomos tropeçando um no outro, por poucos metros. Com um movimento rápido e preciso, ele me fez colocar as pernas em volta da cintura dele, me colocou sobre o balcão que dividia a sala e a cozinha, eu não gostei... Tinha ficado alta demais.

Logo mudei de ideia... Se alcançar minha boca estava mais difícil, ele tomou meu pescoço, foi descendo, habilmente... Cobriu meu ombro com beijos ou o quer que fosse aquilo... joguei minha cabeça pra trás, totalmente incapaz de qualquer coisa.

Eu não era mais eu.

Céus!

Só _eu_ sei o quão longe eu fui. E demorei pra voltar. Não pude dizer ou pensar em nada. Eu não estava mais lá.

Passei meus braços pelo pescoço dele, num ato impensado, puxei com força os cabelos dele, forçando-o a encarar-me.

Os olhos dele fitaram os meus, meio surpreso, com um traço de riso malicioso nos lábios que eu descobrira tão hábeis... Ele se surpreendeu com a minha falta de modos; meus dedos ainda lhe atormentavam, firmes, em sua cabeça... Eu o estava machucando. Sabia disso.

_Gostava disso._

- Hermion... – eu o interrompi dessa vez, puxando os cabelos dele com mais força. Ele reclamou, mas sem se importar realmente.

- Shhhhh... – o soltei, enquanto me inclinava sobre ele, o beijei levemente e voltei a encará-lo, ainda muito próxima, com o nariz dele roçando no meu.

Se em algum momento, desde que ele tocara a campainha, ele teve qualquer duvida quanto _aquilo_, ela sumiu naquele momento.

As mãos dele tocaram levemente meus joelhos, subiram lentamente por minhas pernas, encontraram a barra da camiseta. Ele não deixou de me olhar nos olhos um segundo sequer, agarrou a malha puída firmemente e passou a puxá-la pra cima, vagarosamente...

Por alguns mínimos segundos eu deixei de vê-lo , quando a camiseta passou por minha cabeça, logo depois eu o estava fitando de novo. Ele deixou a camiseta sobre o balcão, sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Me olhou nos olhos, tocou meus ombros com a ponta dos dedos, os desceu lenta e levemente pelas minhas costas nuas, sentindo minha pele quente e agora arrepiada ao toque. Nada no mundo poderia ser mais desconcertante que aquilo. Eu estava vulnerável ao extremo, e tudo que ele fazia era simplesmente correr minhas costas com aquelas mãos fortes, talvez duas vezes maiores que as minhas... Deixando um rastro quente, perturbador...

Ele voltou a beijar meu pescoço, tão devagar que eu tive certeza que ele queria me torturar... Alcançou meus ombros, nus, chegou a minha nuca. Minha respiração descontrolada no pescoço dele o fez arrepiar-se. Minhas mãos voltaram aos cabelos revoltados, bagunçando-os ainda mais; a mão dele subiu pela minha nuca, puxou a caneta que prendia meu cabelo. Os cachos desconexos caíram pelas minhas costas... Ele ofegou. Eu ri.

Há quanto tempo eu queria cortar o cabelo e ele não me deixava? Os fios já passavam do meio das minhas costas e sempre que eu mencionava minha vontade de cortá-los, ele se opunha veementemente. E , claro, eu fazia a vontade dele.

A mão dele voltou a descer pelas minhas costas, seguindo minha espinha, sob meu cabelo. Quando chegou ao fim, afagou minha cintura, acariciou minhas pernas. Ele era bom nisso. Ele estava gostando de me torturar, de me ouvir ofegar...

Desci minhas mãos pelos ombros dele, daí para o peito, comecei a desabotoar a camisa que já estava metade aberta. Ele voltou a me beijar com voracidade. O ritmo de tudo aquilo estava me deixando louca, a forma como ele prolongava um momento, da mesma forma que fazia o outro passar com a velocidade da luz. O ar me faltava, isso não parecia incomodá-lo, até porque, ele mesmo estava bem longe de ter uma respiração que fosse, no mínimo, controlada.

Tirei a camisa com pressa, a larguei no chão, toquei os pulsos dele e subi minhas mãos pelos braços, ombros, peito... ele grunhiu contra a minha boca.

- Chega. – ele murmurou, sem folego. Voltou a me pegar, colocando minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, andou mais alguns passos e nós caímos no sofá. Ele me olhou, por inteira dessa vez, um ruído indefinido saiu da garganta dele, os olhos verdes alcançaram os meus, sua mão subiu pela minha perna, até encontrar a última peça de roupa que me sobrara. Eu vi um traço de riso no rosto dele, o empurrei de leve, o punindo pelo atrevimento. Mas como eu já não era mais senhora de mim há muito tempo, pouco me importei. Dizem por aí: já que está no inferno, abrace o diabo.

Eu abracei.

_**Literalmente.**_

Por mais que não parecesse em nada com um inferno cheio de sofrimento, como o que a gente vê nos filmes, era _quente_.

_Muito_ quente.

A guerra continuou, línguas, lábios, mãos e braços... Por todos os lados, sedentos por conhecerem o território desconhecido, e que até uns drinques atrás, era também proibido.

Quando as coisas chegaram num ponto onde esperar mais um segundo, seria como uma eternidade, ele se enrolou com a calça, que de modo algum parecia querer deixar seus pés.

Bom, nada na vida é perfeito, certo?

Na luta contra a calça, acabamos caindo do sofá e rolando pelo tapete, que era – fui descobrir isso somente naquela noite – extremamente confortável.

Um vez livre das calças – a luta deve ter durado uns 20 segundos, mas na situação em que estávamos, mais pareciam 20 horas – e largados no tapete da sala, apenas com a luz da cozinha, do outro lado do pequeno balcão, iluminando o pouco que restava de nós àquela altura, foi que tudo a nossa volta deixou de importar ou até mesmo existir.

Depois daquele primeiro momento indizível, de pura rendição e lascívia – por Merlin! Rendição? Rendição? Aquilo era rendição no sentido mais amplo, complexo e libertino da palavra – tudo o que havia em volta eram borrões indecifráveis.

O fato de **ter**Harry – _Harry_! Meu _melhor amigo_ **Harry**! – em _mim_ era algo indecifrável. Eu jamais poderia dizer o que _era __**aquilo**_.

- Abra os olhos, Hermione... – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, se movendo sobre mim.

Eu ri.

_Seu idiota._

Ele queria ver nos meus olhos a rendição estampada. Queria ver que sim, eu estava entregue. A cética, soberana e imponente Hermione Granger simplesmente rendida _por_ ele, entregue _a_ ele.

Orgulho não adiantaria nada naquele momento... Às favas com o orgulho ou qualquer dignidade que ainda me restava..._ Eu queria gritar._

Fiz o que ele me pediu, o encontrei com o rosto rente ao meu, nossos narizes roçando vez ou outra, com nossos corpos se movendo numa sintonia perfeita.

Um sorriso de triunfo se formou nos lábios dele, eu quis reclamar, mas não pude. Mordi meu lábio, contendo o som gutural que queria sair da minha garganta. Ele deixou de me humilhar e me beijou, suavemente dessa vez. Corri as costas dele com as unhas, ele tremeu sobre o meu corpo. Segurei o rosto dele em minhas mãos, sentindo o suor quente minar pelos poros, molhar meus dedos... Contornei os lábios dele com o polegar. O fitei.

Tinha alguma coisa errada ali.

Ele também notou.

E por mais que tudo aquilo estivesse chegando a um ponto em que nós explodiríamos, eu vi nos olhos dele a mesma coisa que ele veria nos meus.

Alguma coisa estava errada.

Eu não pude mais me controlar, fechei os olhos outra vez, e mesmo mordendo meu lábio com força, isso não impediu uma exclamação voraz e escandalosa.

Tudo explodiu... Eu ouvi fogos, sinos, pássaros, notas musicais... tudo numa mistura inexplicável. Ele se desfez em mim, e tudo que se ouvia na sala, de repente – sala? Oh, sim... Ainda estávamos no tapete... Meu foco tinha sido outro por algum tempo – eram nossas respirações aceleradas e altas.

Ele desabou sobre mim, eu abri meus braços sobre o tapete consciente de que se eu tinha fugido de mim _no começo_ de tudo aquilo, _**agora**__ eu tinha certeza que não voltaria_.

Nada se comparava àquela sensação. Nada antes podia ser comparado e pelo meu estado de languidez, nada se compararia. Jamais.

Os minutos transcorreram silenciosos. Eu sentia o suor no meu corpo... Meu cabelo devia estar horrível, mas eu não tinha mais forças. Eu não as teria por algum tempo, notei. Para que me importar com meu cabelo? Eu tinha acabado de fazer algo que eu, nem nos meus delírios mais insanos, poderia imaginar.

Cabelo?

Eu estava devastada no chão da minha sala, coberta de suor, sentindo o efeito mais sublime que o corpo humano podia experimentar, e tinha pensado mesmo em como estava meu cabelo?

Oh, Merlin, eu realmente não estava lúcida.

Algum tempo depois ouvi uma gargalhada começar rouca, e aumentar, fazendo-se ouvir pelo cômodo.

Harry rolou para o lado, virou o rosto e me encarou.

- Eu acho que bebi uns drinques a mais. – ele disse, em meio ao riso. Ele estava exausto, notava-se. A cena me fez rir.

- Acha? – sussurrei. Falar? Falar como? Eu sequer podia me mover.

- Acho. – ele sussurrou de volta, voltando a ficar sério aos poucos. Mais uns segundos e ele me olhava com aquela doçura que lhe era peculiar. A doçura dispensada a mim, e somente a mim.

Sem uma palavra ele voltou a se aproximar, quis me abraçar, mas não gostou da situação. Sentou-se e esticou-se até o sofá, apanhou algumas almofadas... Usamos de travesseiro.

Ele se juntou a mim, mais uma vez, e me aninhou em seus braços. Por mais que toda a loucura alvoroçada dos últimos instantes fosse totalmente nova para nós, _aquilo_ não era.

Estar nos braços dele era o que eu tinha de mais familiar na minha memória. Onde tudo sempre terminava. Estivesse eu triste, ou feliz. De bom humor ou de TPM. Eram aqueles braços – sempre aqueles braços – que faziam todos os problemas irem embora.

Me agarrei nele ainda sentindo que meu corpo não me obedecia. Deitei minha cabeça no ombro dele, me aninhei... Sentindo o cheiro dele, que estava também na minha pele agora. Ele me acolheu de bom grado, deslizou os dedos por um dos meus braços enquanto a outra mão afagava minha cintura com carinho.

Não faço ideia de quantos minutos – ou segundos – demorei pra adormecer. Não sei se demorei ou não.

Tudo que eu precisava saber estava ali.

_Naqueles braços._

* * *

N/a: Difícil escrever essa parte aqui. Espero que tenha ficado bom.

Por favor, deixem reviews, seria maravilhoso [e extremamente importante pra mim] saber o que vocês acharam desse capítulo.

Beijoos, hein.

Até o próximo!


	3. Ratione

Bom, aqui entra o **spoiler** do sétimo livro.

_Só pra situá-los..._

_Todos se lembram quando Rony abandona Harry e Hermione na barraca, deixando-os sozinho na caça ás Horcruxes depois de uma grande discussão, não?_

_**

* * *

**__**Extraneu**_

Terceiro Capítulo

_~ Sábado, 11:47 da manhã._

Antes mesmo de abrir meus olhos, senti que teria um dia difícil pela frente.

Era por coisas como _essa_ que eu não bebia.

Minha cabeça pesou uma tonelada quando me dei conta do clarão em volta, anunciando o dia bonito que fazia lá fora. Ao levar uma das mãos ao meu rosto percebi que tremia.

_Maldita ressaca._

Me preparei psicologicamente e abri os olhos devagar, enxergando embaçado primeiro, depois o teto entrou em foco.

Um teto que não era meu.

Um lustre que não era meu.

Oh... Merlin! O que será que eu...

Me virei de lado e tive uma visão que, se a tal ressaca não me deixasse num estado tão deplorável, eu teria gritado de pânico a plenos pulmões.

Eu estava no chão, no tapete... Tinha uma mulher... E ...

OH, NÃO!

Eu...

Não vestia nada além um lençol que piedosamente me cobria até a cintura.

Idiota!

A regra é clara! Quando beber demais vá pra casa de Hermione e ela cuidará de você.

Idiota!

Tinha que acabar num tapete que...

Eu _conheço_.

Olhei para a mulher... Quer dizer... Olhei para o que podia ver dela.

Ela estava de costas para mim.

E por pior que tudo aquilo estivesse sendo, vê-la tornou a situação menos assustadora.

As costas dela, totalmente nuas, resplandeciam sob o sol forte que entrava pela janela em algum lugar ali. Uma pele branca e...

Eu conhecia... Conhecia aquela pele, e aqueles cabelos castanhos e...

Olhei em volta, finalmente.

Meu estômago deu duas cambalhotas dentro de mim e eu senti tudo girar.

Aquele _era_ o apartamento de Hermione.

O pavor tomou conta de mim.

Aquela _era_ Hermione.

**HERMIONE!**

Eu fechei os olhos, sentindo uma vertigem. Milhares de imagens inundaram minha mente. Primeiro pareciam borradas e sem nexo... Depois foram se tornando claras e definidas... E então, tudo fez sentido.

Me lembrei porque tinha bebido. Me lembrei porque saí do bar e fui até a casa dela. Me lembrei de não deixa-la falar. Me lembrei de tudo.

Olhei pra ela de novo.

Não pude evitar sorrir.

Finalmente, depois de 6 anos, me senti em paz.

Senti que minha vida, enfim, fazia sentindo.

Sem poder me conter toquei a cintura dela com cuidado, subi minha mão lentamente pela lateral daquele corpo estupendo... _Quem diria_, Hermione...

Meus dedos desceram e subiram pelas curvas e vales... As costas dela eram irresistíveis... Por Merlin, como podia?

Minha cabeça se fez notar, de novo. Oh... Precisava dar um jeito nisso.

Me levantei procurando pelas minhas roupas pela sala. Vesti minha calça e fui até a cozinha, liguei a cafeteira e olhei por cima do balcão (boas histórias sobre aquele balcão, lembrei), podia vê-la deitada no tapete... Podia vê-la resplandecer com o sol banhando o tapete branco... Dourando a espalda magra e irresistível.

Por que tinha demorado tanto?

_Ela_ era tudo que eu queria.

Me voltei pra cafeteira, mas não pude deixar de notar sobre a mesa da cozinha uma coisa que explicou um bocado de outras coisas que tinham acontecido a noite passada.

Um livro aberto, uma taça quase vazia e ao lado desta, uma garrafa de vinho que tinha sido bebida em mais da metade.

Ri.

Minha cabeça doeu.

Peguei o café e servi, bebendo-o quente. Fervendo.

Comecei abrir os armários em busca de qualquer poção que me ajudasse com a ressaca.

~uUu~

_~Sábado, 12:04 da tarde._

Eu estava num limbo.

Sabe, naquele lugar entre ainda estar dormindo, mas conectada ao que estava acontecendo em volta?

Cheguei nesse limbo sentindo alguma coisa nas minhas costas. Me virei de bruços, coloquei meus braços sob o travesseiro. Queria ficar presa àquilo pelo tempo que pudesse... Meu corpo inteiro relaxado, nada poderia me abalar naquele momento.

Mas um arrepio correu minha espinha, começou no fim das minhas costas com uma sensação arrebatadora. Foi subindo lentamente, numa tortura sutil... Então os lábios dele chegaram finalmente ao meu pescoço e um sussurro doce fez o resto de mim se arrepiar.

- Bom dia.

Abri meus olhos num estalo.

- Ow... – e as lembranças inundaram minha mente.

Ele riu baixo.

- Vou pegar café pra você. – ele disse, entre risos. Eu não podia vê-lo na posição que estávamos. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu não estava certa se _queria _vê-lo.

Ouvi o barulho de xícaras batendo na cozinha, aproveitei que ele não estava lá pra me levantar. O lençol que cobria metade de mim escorregou pelo meu corpo quando fiquei de pé. Estava meio desorientada, querendo fazer milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo, sem, de fato, conseguir fazer nenhuma, pregada ao chão.

- Minha camisa está no sofá. – ele disse, de lá da cozinha. Ainda bem que estava de costas, apesar de que pelo rubor que tomou conta de mim, talvez até minhas costas estivessem vermelhas de vergonha. Eu estava nua no meio da minha sala clara, com um sol indiscutivelmente forte entrando pela parede que era toda de vidro. Qualquer imperfeição que eu tinha ficado contente em esconder na penumbra da noite passada com certeza estava duas vezes mais visível sob aquela luz. Harry estava olhando pra mim. Eu podia sentir.

Em passos incertos cheguei ao sofá e peguei a camisa dele. Vesti com rapidez, me virei terminando de abotoá-la e dei de cara com Harry com uma caneca de café bem cheia a minha frente.

- Obrigada. – foi tudo que saiu.

Ele sorria.

Não parava de sorrir.

Eu sabia qual era a sensação.

Eu também não pararia de sorrir se não estivesse tão envergonhada.

- Por que está envergonhada? – a pergunta me pegou de surpresa, enquanto eu voltava a sentar no tapete. – Você não é esse tipo de mulher, Hermione.

- _Eu sei_. – murmurei, derrotada. – Não faço ideia por que estou envergonhada.

- Eu devia estar. Eu cheguei bêbado no seu apartamento e te agarrei. Você apenas se rendeu a mim, já que sou irresistível. – ele falou, displicente. Nesse momento eu o encarei pela primeira vez e ri com gosto.

- Está orgulhoso de si, Potter?

- Estava. Até me levantar pra fazer o café. – ele disse, sentando-se na minha frente. – Quando cheguei a cozinha descobri que eu não era o único sob o efeito de uma quantidade considerável de álcool noite passada. O que fez minha autoestima tocar o chão.

Arregalei meus olhos num primeiro momento e depois me lembrei de que quando ele chegou eu já passava da metade da garrafa de vinho que tinha aberto para o jantar.

- Ãh... – não encontrei o que dizer. Eu o fiz rir. Harry era bom em quebrar o gelo. Não estava mais envergonhada. Não podia estar me sentindo melhor, pra dizer a verdade. – Não quer comparar meia garrafa de vinho pra alguém acostumado a beber com o quer que você tenha bebido ontem, quer? Você estava bem ruim.

- Oh, obrigado. – ele respondeu, sarcástico. Ficou em silencio por uns instantes enquanto eu bebia o café. Depois me olhou de soslaio. – Foi a melhor fossa da minha.

Eu não pude conter uma gargalhada. Era isso que eu gostava nele. Ele era Harry. Meu amigo Harry. Simples assim.

Bebi quase metade do conteúdo da caneca, quando finalmente voltei a falar.

- Não é nada lisonjeiro me dizer que eu fui a melhor _fossa_ da sua vida, Harry.

Ele sorriu de canto, olhando pra mim. Contemplou-me por um bom tempo como se me analisasse, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava a maneira certa de me dizer o que quer que fosse.

- Há seis anos eu beijei você. Por um ano eu estava convencido de que não era nada. Por mais dois eu me fiz acreditar que se aquele beijo tinha sido alguma coisa, não era nada de importante... Apenas reflexo da fragilidade e da sensibilidade que nós estávamos encarando naquele momento. Mais um e eu comecei a me questionar o que poderia acontecer depois do beijo. E outro ano se foi e eu estava começando a enlouquecer com aquela maldita voz que insistia em lembrar o quanto aquele beijo realmente significou pra mim, e que eu estava sendo tolo de não procurar o que havia depois dele. E mais um ano veio e eu achei que explodiria se não calasse essa pessoa irritante que gritava dentro de mim o tempo todo, me instigando a procurar pelo mesmo sentimento... Porque tinha mais a ser descoberto e eu estava me poupando de grandes oportunidades. Eu sinto muito se te assustei ontem à noite, Hermione. Mas tinha esse monstro dentro de mim dizendo que se eu fosse além do beijo, eu encontraria uma coisa que sempre procurei. Que não encontrei em Gina ou em qualquer outra mulher nos últimos anos. Por isso me separei dela. Por isso nenhum dos outros relacionamentos que eu tentei deram certo. Me desculpe se te assustei, mas não me arrependo de nada. Ouvir o monstro me fez experimentar o momento mais sublime da minha vida. _É você_. _**Sempre foi você**_. E alguma coisa dentro de mim sempre me disse isso, mas eu neguei até não poder mais aguentar essa guerra dentro de mim. – ele disse tudo isso num tom calmo e contínuo. Eu já repousara a caneca de café no chão, porque minhas mãos tremiam descontroladas. Eu pisquei, o fitei. A incredulidade estampada na minha testa. – E por mais bêbado que eu estivesse, eu jamais esqueceria essa noite... E jamais esqueceria seu corpo esguio sob o meu, o toque das suas mãos pequenas na minha pele, a maneira maldosa como puxou meu cabelo. – eu sorri, maneando a cabeça. – Eu jamais esqueceria seu olhar... A ânsia e urgência e a confusão que eu vi nos seus olhos. Naquele momento você soube. _Eu sei que soube_. Alguma coisa pareceu estar errada... E o que estava errado era o fato de estar tudo muito certo. Nada poderia ser mais exato, ou mais preciso, ou mais sensato que aquilo. – ele pausou, ainda me olhando. Respirou fundo. – Acho que estou te assustando mais agora que na noite passada, não?

Eu balancei a cabeça, incapaz de dizer alguma coisa. Minha voz faltava, mas eu também não tinha ideia do que dizer. Permaneci em silencio, tomei mais um gole de café, voltei a deixar a caneca sobre o tapete.

- Me desculpe. – ele sussurrou. Pude ver nos olhos dele que ele realmente sentia muito. – Oh, Merlin, o que foi que eu fiz? – ele disse, rindo de mim. Não tenho noção de como estava minha cara, mas eu estava, provavelmente, incrédula e sem reação. Pra piorar tudo meus olhos marejaram. Droga! Eu quis me esconder naquele momento. Eu não era assim. Eu não sou esse tipo de mulher. Pude ouvi-lo rir por um bom tempo. Harry engatinhou pelo tapete e sentou-se ao meu lado. – Acho que falei demais...

- Acha? – disse, num sopro de voz. Ele tomou minha mão entre as dele, delicadamente.

- Acho. – ele confirmou.

- Seis anos? – eu perguntei, num sussurro. – Guardou tudo isso por seis anos?

- Ah, sim. Seis longos anos. – ele respondeu. Ele estava totalmente calmo, e relaxado. Estava pacífico e determinado como estivera antes de se declarar. Leve. Como se tudo aquilo não tivesse nenhuma importância. Eu me senti mal. Porque... Ora... eu estava meio confusa. Não era como se eu não soubesse, mas, mesmo assim, era meio estranho encarar as coisas tão de frente.

- Você esperou por isso por seis anos?

- Huhum... – ele assentiu, olhando pra mim.

- Por quê? – finalmente o olhei, sentindo a calma ir voltando aos poucos a mim.

- Porque beijar você aquela noite foi a pior coisa que eu fiz na minha vida. – ele disse, com graça, eu sorri. – Me fez sofrer por seis anos.

- E agora?

- E agora nada mais importa. – ele falou, suavemente. – Já tirei minha dúvida. Soube o que precisava saber. Faremos o que você achar melhor: fingir que não aconteceu, nos evitar, tentar continuar nossa amizade, você me bater e me acusar de ter me aproveitado de você... Qualquer coisa... O que você preferir.

Eu ri, fitando o rosto dele.

Eu já não estava mais nervosa, não tremia, não queria chorar.

Me senti boba por ter tido todas essas reações tão românticas – _no sentindo mais __**meloso **__da palavra_. Era Harry quem estava ali. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer... Eu seria sempre dele, e ele meu. Não importava o que aconteceu ou qualquer coisa que viesse a acontecer.

- Ah, que dilema mais feminino. – reclamei, apertando a mão dele na minha. – Não me deixe agir assim nunca mais, como uma mulherzinha frágil. Detesto isso.

- Hermione, Hermione... – ele acariciou meu rosto, colocou uma mexa do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. – Confesso que não esperava isso de você, assim, tão intenso. Mas você superou rápido. – eu ri, ele sorriu pra mim. – E foi uma visão adorável.

Eu fechei a cara, levemente furiosa.

- Não diga isso, Potter. Dizer que foi uma visão adorável faz eu me sentir humilhada. – admiti. – Não sou esse tipo de mulher e não pretendo começar a ser.

Ele riu do meu orgulho, contornou meu rosto com a ponta do dedo indicador, escorregou da minha testa até meus lábios, passando pelo meu nariz.

- Você é adorável, Hermione. – ele falou, satisfeito ao ver-me fechar os olhos. – Você sabe que é.

- Por que me beijou aquela noite? – a pergunta saiu sem eu sequer me dar conta que tinha pensado nela.

Ele me fitou, sério. Levou algum tempo, me observando e pensando no que diria. Eu o olhei durante todo o tempo... Lembrar daquele beijo era sempre inevitável quando eu olhava pra ele. Há seis anos, todas as vezes que eu olhava pra Harry, sentia o gosto dos lábios dele nos meus.

- Não sei bem. – ele finalmente disse, vago. – Me pareceu a coisa certa a fazer.

Um silêncio se instalou entre nós. Eu não estava plenamente satisfeita com a resposta, e ele pareceu notar isso, porque um tempo depois ele voltou a falar.

- Estava irritado. Extremamente irritado. Eu amaldiçoava Rony com todas as maldições que eu conhecia... Me irritava o fato de ele estar sendo fraco. De estar deixando uma coisa que ele dera a palavra dele que faria até o final. – ele disse, com uma ponta de amargura. – Mas quando te vi chorando. Chorando por ele... Eu tive vontade de caçá-lo e fazê-lo pedir perdão por cada lágrima que ele te fez derrubar, nem que eu precisasse tortura-lo pra isso.

- Harry! – eu repreendi.

. . .

_Seis anos antes_

_Harry respirava com dificuldade. Estava, pra dizer o mínimo, _irado_._

_Não podia acreditar naquilo. Não podia..._

_Rony era um idiota. Um dos grandes. Um dos maiores... Um dos piores._

_Alguns minutos se passaram até ter coragem de voltar a entrar na barraca._

_Se já não sabia o que fazer antes, agora não poderia estar mais perdido. Até mesmo Rony. Seu melhor amigo Rony... Que estivera com ele desde sempre, o abandonara._

_Hermione estava na cama dela. Podia ouvi-la chorar baixinho. Fazia algum tempo que ela estava imersa em lágrimas, encolhida em sua cama._

_Rony os abandonara. Eram somente os dois agora, naquela guerra insana, naquela caça desesperada pelas horcruxes._

_Ele se deitou em sua cama. Olhou para o teto da barraca, ouviu o vento uivar lá fora._

_Respirou fundo._

_O choro de Hermione não parava. _

_Há quanto tempo ela estava naquilo?_

_Mais um motivo para sua raiva por Rony beirar o ódio._

_Ele abandonara Hermione. Sabendo que ela gostava dele._

_Como ele podia ser tolo a esse ponto?_

_Ele não merecia as lágrimas dele._

_Hermione Granger era mulher demais para Ronald __**Covarde**__ Weasley._

_Se impacientou com os soluços constantes. Estava irritado. Levantou-se e partiu em passos determinados em direção a Hermione. _

_. . ._

- Eu sei que agora isso soa totalmente cruel. Mas foi o que eu senti naquele momento. Eu enlouqueci te vendo sofrer por alguém que sequer cumpria com sua palavra. Por te ver chorar por alguém que te deixou sem consideração alguma, os problemas dele eram comigo, ele devia ter, ao menos, te dado alguma explicação. Ele simplesmente te abandonou. Ele foi covarde, e você estava sofrendo por ele. Ele não merecia. Não merecia suas lágrimas, sua tristeza... Sua compaixão ou qualquer sentimento que tinha por ele. Ele não era digno de você, Hermione. Não naquele momento.

. . .

_Parou ao chegar à cama dela. A observou, encolhida, com os joelhos junto ao corpo, virada para a parede. As mãos cobrindo o rosto, mas sem conseguir abafar os soluços._

_- Mione... – ele começou, extremamente penalizado vendo-a naquele estado e sentindo que quebraria a cara de Rony com muito gosto assim que o visse a sua frente. – Pare com isso. Rony não merece nenhuma das suas lágrimas... Ele é um idiota e você... – pausou, procurando as palavras certas e um tom que não a fizesse pensar que estava zangado com ela. – e você é boa demais pra ele._

_Ao ouvir isso o rosto dela, manchado pelas lágrimas, surgiu atrás das mãos pequenas._

_- Hey... – ele chamou, sentando-se perto dela. – Não sofra por ele, Hermione. Você é generosa demais. Nobre demais. Ele não merece nada disso. _

_Ela virou-se, o fitou. Ele sentiu seu coração apertar. Ah... Mataria Rony por fazer isso com ela._

_- Nós... Mas nós... – ela começou, em meio às lágrimas e os soluços. – Nós..._

_- Nós vamos ficar perfeitamente bem sem ele. – Harry completou, secando o rosto dela com uma das mãos. – Nós sempre fomos os melhores do grupo de qualquer forma... – ele brincou._

_Hermione sorriu, desolada._

. . .

- Você me beijou por pena? – perguntei, sem me segurar. Era uma pergunta estúpida, eu sabia que a resposta era não. Harry não era esse tipo de homem. Tanto é que ele me olhou revoltado, se sentindo ofendido.

- Essa é uma pergunta bem estupida. – ele disse, entre dentes. Foi a primeira vez que ele se alterou durante nossa conversa. – Mas talvez eu tenha sentido pena. Mas não de você. De Rony, por não reconhecer a pessoa maravilhosa que você é. E de mim, por, naquele instante, sentir uma pontada de inveja de Rony. Ninguém choraria por mim, como você chorou por ele. Ninguém sentia por mim, o que você sentia por ele. Foi egoísta e totalmente ilógico de minha parte pensar dessa forma. Eu quis pra mim, por uns segundos, o que eu sabia que pertencia a ele. Eu quis você.

. . .

_Ele a fitou por alguns instantes, acariciando o rosto dela com as costas dos dedos. Ela fechou os olhos com força, mas de nada adiantou, pois mais uma onda de lágrimas veio à tona._

_Harry tirou o casaco pesado de frio que usava e o largou no chão. Deitou-se na cama de Hermione, vendo que mesmo com todo o diluvio, ela o olhava incerta do que ele estava fazendo._

_Ele se virou de lado, ficando de frente pra ela. Se aproximou mais... Voltou a secar as lágrimas que não paravam de vir._

_Ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Estava tudo desmoronando. A guerra, a caça as Horcruxes, as mortes que vinham acontecendo numa proporção inimaginável, Comensais torturando pessoas inocentes, famílias sendo destruídas... O mundo estava desmoronando sobre suas cabeças e eles acabavam de perder mais um soldado._

_- Ele é um tolo por não te querer. – ela o ouviu sussurrar. Estava confusa... Tantas coisas acontecendo e mais aquela onda de incerteza sobre o que realmente sentia por Rony. – Ele se dará conta disso... Talvez demore um pouco, porque Rony não é exatamente um gênio... Mas ele verá a tolice que está cometendo._

_. . ._

Eu o fitei, tranquilamente.

- Eu chorei ao perder Rony aquela noite. Eu chorei e fiquei triste. Mas eu sabia que uma hora aquilo iria passar, e eu iria superar. – ele já não olhava mais pra mim. Toquei o rosto dele e o virei, forçando-o me encarar. – Se eu tivesse perdido você, chorar não adiantaria. E tristeza... não seria o suficiente. Eu aprenderia viver sem Rony. Eu jamais viveria sem você. E é realmente uma pena você ter me beijado aquela noite, e ter me querido pra você, porque você me teve naquele momento. Eu nunca pertenceria ao Rony, pois antes mesmo de tentar ser dele, eu já era sua. Você me disse, naquela noite, que Rony era tolo por não me querer... E que talvez ele demorasse a perceber, porque ele sempre foi lento. Você disse que qualquer homem seria tolo se não me quisesse. – ele riu, balançando a cabeça, entendendo aonde eu queria chegar. – Eu te julguei um tolo por seis anos. Você superou o Rony.

_. . ._

_- Obrigada. – ela sibilou, sabendo que palavra nenhuma expressaria o quão agradecida ela estava por todas aquelas palavras... e pelo que ele estava fazendo, e pelo o que ele significava... Talvez ficar sem Rony fosse difícil. Mas se imaginar sem Harry era impossível._

_- Qualquer homem seria um tolo por não te querer. – ele sussurrou, colocando uma mexa do cabelo dela atrás da orelha da garota. Ela não podia deixar de fita-lo. - Você é incrível._

_Ela sorriu, profundamente grata. _

_- Eu amo você. – ela murmurou, fazendo-o rir._

_- E eu a você, Mione. – ele respondeu, ainda rindo. – Agora... Melhor você dormir..._

_Ele começou a se levantar, ela o segurou pela camiseta. Ele a encarou, com o rosto acima do dela, duvidoso._

_- Não... – ela disse, baixinho. Com um aceno rápido da varinha, as luzes se apagaram. Um feixe de claridade ficou no rosto dele, destacando a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa. – Não..._

_A pouca luz dificultou a comunicação deles, através de olhares, que era tão eficaz entre os dois. Mas, por outro lado, apurou os outros sentidos. Ele ouviu a respiração dela falhar, e antes que pudesse pensar no que faria, já o tinha feito._

_Tocou os lábios dela com os seus, levemente. Sentiu o gosto das lágrimas que haviam passado por ali há poucos minutos. O contato durou segundos. Ele se afastou, estranhamente confortável com a situação. Deitou ao lado dela e a aninhou em seus braços, silenciosamente._

_. . ._

- Eu sinto muito. – ele disse, sorrindo. – Eu realmente sinto muito.

- Devia sentir mesmo...Tive medo que você sofresse de uma tolice permanente. – falei, fazendo-o rir. – Oh, céus! Preciso de vinho.

- Mas você acabou de tomar café.

- É... Bom... É quase uma da tarde... Vamos preparar o almoço. – levantei, trazendo a caneca de café vazia nas mãos. Harry me seguiu até a cozinha, encostou-se à bancada enquanto me observava lavar a caneca na pia.

- Só pra constatar: você é um atentado a moral e aos bons costumes. – ele falou, me assustando. Eu larguei a louça na pia e me virei pra ele.

- Do que é que você está falando?

O olhar dele se voltou pra sala. O sol iluminando todo o ambiente através da parede toda em vidro que tinha ali. O tapete branco com algumas almofadas e o lençol espalhados... Havia algumas peças de roupa pela sala. Minha camiseta velha de dormir ainda estava sobre o balcão.

- Ver você se levantar hoje foi a visão que eu tenho do paraíso. – ele disse, mirando o nada, como se pudesse me ver ali, parada na sala, com o lençol escorregando pelo meu corpo, contra a luz amarelada e forte que entrava ali. – Devia ser proibido. É perigoso... Qualquer um perde a linha de raciocínio.

Eu não fiquei envergonhada. Não mais.

Sorri pra ele, assim que seus olhos verdes voltaram para mim.

- Foi uma visão _adorável_? – perguntei, sem conseguir deixar de ser irônica.

Ele riu alto.

- Foi um pouco mais que adorável.

- _Um pouco_? – fingi desapontamento. Ele expirou com força, balançando a cabeça e passando as mãos nos cabelos. Esse era o sinal de rendição dele.

Ha Ha!

Senhores e senhores, com vocês... Harry _Rendido_ Potter. Ou Harry _está-comendo-nas-minhas-mãos_ Potter ou Harry _não-consegue-resistir-a-mim_ Potter.

Como quiserem...

Ele é meu mesmo...

- _Muito_. – ele murmurou, derrotado. - _**Muito mais que adorável**_.

* * *

**. F I M .**

* * *

N/a: FIM!

Espero que tenham gostado. Espero muitaaas reviews com seus comentários.

=D

Bom, acho que essa parte da Barraca, quando Rony vai embora e deixa Harry e Hermione sozinhos na caça é um momento memorável do livro. E mesmo que nada tenha acontecido e não tendo chance alguma de acontecer, acho que para todos os H² do mundo uma faísca de esperança apareceu. ha ha ha

Deixo minhas esperanças escritas nessa fic, então.

Beijoos e Obrigada!


End file.
